1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved storm shutters that cover and protect windows and other openings even in hurricane-strength winds. This invention not only allows installation from the exterior of a house, the invention also allows installation from the interior of a building. By installing from the interior, the storm shutters of the invention can protect windows and openings above the ground floor with a minimum of risk to the installer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Broward County, Florida, the County Board of Rules and Appeals recently implemented a change in the code governing shuttering of all windows above the ground floor on all structures, except single family detached homes. The Code prohibits the use of storm panels above first story windows due to safety to life issues. Specifically, the concern is for individuals climbing ladders to install storm panels during pre-hurricane strength winds and rain. Existing alternatives to storm panels include accordion shutters, roll-up shutters, or impact glass windows.
An alternative to attachable shutter is roll up shutters. Roll-up shutters cost eight times as much as storm panels. Additionally, existing homes may require the area around the windows to be redesigned to accommodate the accordion or roll-up shutters.
Impact-resistant glass (also known as impact glass) is made by reinforcing glass with layers of transparent polymer. The polymer reinforces the glass and prevents shattering even if the glass becomes broken. Impact glass windows cost about eight times as much as storm panel systems. Furthermore, the polymeric layer of impact glass is soft and subject to scratching. Scratches in the polymer are visible and can weaken the impact glass. Scratch resistant impact glass turns yellow when exposed to ultra-violet rays. Impact glass comprising two-layers of glass sandwiching the polymer increases the cost beyond other impact glass.
Existing storm shutters must be installed from the outside. Existing storm shutters cannot be installed from the inside because the bolts that attach the shutter to the house are only reachable from the outside. So, once the window is covered the user can no longer reach around to insert the bolts.
These existing storm shutter systems typically use two tracks to hold shutters. The top track, also known as the h-track, in shaped like a lowercase "h" having the long edge mounted horizontally against the wall above the opening. The bottom track typically has an L-shaped cross-section and has its vertical portion mounted horizontally to the wall beneath the opening. This L-track has horizontal pegs protruding perpendicularly to the vertical leg. A shutter is inserted into the h-track and then bolted to the peg. The shutter must be attached from the outside to fasten the shutters via the bolts. These systems do not utilize panel hangers that hook onto the tracks.
The following U.S. Patents are examples of shutters that cannot be deployed from within the inside of the structure being protected: Caplan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,716; Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,452; Seaquist, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,261; Covington, U.S. Pat. No. 3745,704; Covington, U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,639; Golen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,221; Sanford U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,190; Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,849; Hoffman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,615; Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,244; and Dietz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,646.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,149 issued to Tryba for a "Fixture for Protection of Windows." The fixture is a plywood panel that can be seated from inside into a window frame where a screen is typically fitted. This device is limited to use with windows having extruded casings. In addition, the window frame itself is not protected by the shutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,704 issued to Covington for a "Storm Shutter Installation." In one embodiment, the invention can be installed inside a building. However, in this embodiment the shutter is placed inside of the glass. The shutter does not protect the glass but only mitigates the damage caused should the glass break.
The design of windows can worsen the problem of attaching shutters from the inside. Most windows are one of two types of design: single hung or horizontal sliding. A single hung window involves two panes of glass stacked vertically. A single hung window is opened by raising the bottom pane. Once open, a single pane window allows access across the entire width of the window. The second type of design is the horizontal sliding window. A horizontal sliding window has two panes stacked horizontally (side by side). To open a horizontal sliding window, the first pane is slid sideways to overlap the second pane. Once open, a horizontal sliding window only allows access to half the width of the window--the other half is blocked by the stacked panes.